1. Cross-reference to Related Application
This patent application relates in subject matter to commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,0291, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to memory storage device cooling systems, and more particularly to memory storage device coolers having EMI shielding.
3. Previous Art
Housings have evolved to cool enclosed electrical components. A typical memory storage device cooler mounts on the housing, adjacent a memory storage device such as hard disk drive. The typical cooler includes a fan and relies on convective air flow to cool hard disk drives. An example of a memory storage device cooler is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,029, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.